You're Jealous? Jackunzel
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: Jack is sick of seeing Hiccup and Rapunzel shamelessly flirt in front of him. Fluffy, bad ending.


So I think this is my first straight fic on here omg.

Another giveaway, for disneydame88 :)

Jackunzel Fluff

* * *

Jack narrowed his eyes at Rapunzel and Hiccup flirting with each other, right near Jack. Letting out an annoyed huff, he turned back to Eugene who was looking at Jack with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow. Eugene knew about Jack's crush with the blonde girl, the only one who did apart from his father North; but he knew everything.

They were at school; in the cafeteria to be exact. Jack and Eugene were on one side of the table while Hiccup and Rapunzel were on the other side. It made Jack sick to his stomach. Rapunzel was blushing and playing with her hip-length blonde hair. Everything about Rapunzel made Jack smile, and practically want to fling himself at her.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Eugene asked, quiet enough for only Jack to hear, but loud enough to not make the other's suspicious. Jack just rolled his different coloured eyes. He had one blue and one brown; something Rapunzel found was just so interesting. But that all seemed to disappear once Hiccup sat with them.

Sighing, he shook his head. "What's the point? Look at her over there, she's like in love with him." He frowned, wishing it was him before turning to his food and angrily taking a bite of his apple. Eugene shook his head with a laugh.

"If I know anything about my sister, it's that she flirts with pretty much anyone and everything." He shook his head. Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"That's reassuring, knowing that she flirted with me because I was just another guy." Eugene rolled his eyes, turning to his food as he gave up on the boy who was hopelessly in love with his sister. It was quite funny how Jack couldn't see the signs that Rapunzel shared the feelings. The quick glances at him across the table, the worry on her face everytime she saw something wrong.

She had once told him that she liked him, but Eugene had to swear not to tell the white-haired boy. Eugene though, tried to encourage Jack to confess his feelings, but while Rapunzel was always being overly nice to everyone, Jack assumed it was flirting. Jack had always hated rejection, hated being turned away, more than other people.

When the bell finally went, Jack stood up abruptly, catching Rapunzel's attention as he walked away quicker than usual, head down as he ignore the stares of the three. Sighing, the white-haired boy made his way to his third class of the day; English.

The next two classes went on the same; boring studying for the test that was promised to come soon. It was almost the end of the year, it it was the 'yearly' test that had a large percentage of their grade. Jack didn't care, he was smart enough to get higher than a pass anyway. Nothing else really happened until lunch time, when the four sat together again. Rapunzel was playing with her hair; something Jack knew meant that she was nervous about something.

"Hey Jack?" Jack turned to the soft voice of hers. "Do you think you could help me study this afternoon," Jack swallowed a little. "With Hiccup." Jack didn't let the disappointment that followed show on his face. He simply let out a chuckle, but Eugene didn't buy it. Instead he gave Jack a look as if to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah sure, gotta help you two losers pass the year, right?" He joked, earning a relieved sigh from Rapunzel, and a grateful smile from Hiccup. Jack just gave a smile, and went to get the food from his bag. Finding a peanut butter sandwich, he smiled and took a bite, only to find Rapunzel staring. When he had caught him, she blushed. For a second Jack felt hope, soon to be discarded when she went right to talk to Hiccup.

Jack simply sighed, taking out his water as he chewed on the bite in his mouth. He washed it down with the water, finding the peanut butter seemed to like sticking to the roof of his mouth.

At the end of the day, both Rapunzel and Hiccup walked with Jack back to his house, wandering up to his room and passing North with a wave. He was used to people coming over after school with Jack, not only was he a popular kid, he had high marks which meant a lot of study sessions. A lot of 'pretty girls' tried to play that card, which was funny being the fact he only had eyes for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sat at his bed, and Hiccup his desk while Jack went over to his dresser. He quickly took off his shirt, swapping it for his old blue jumper. He didn't wear it much at school for a lot of reasons, mainly it being old and fragile, and there was no air conditioner at school. When he turned, both students were looking away, a faint blush on both faces. Jack almost chuckled, but instead shook his head and went over to sit next to Rapunzel on the bed.

"What do you guys need help with?" He asked, leaning back on his pillows as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets, raising a brow at them both.

"Math." Hiccup sighed, looking at his math book with a frown. "My teacher has horrible teaching methods and that's the reason i'm sticking with." He smirked, making Jack chuckle, roll his eyes and nod.

"I need help with History, i'm falling behind." Rapunzel spoke, letting out a huff of air as her large green eyes turned to Jack, making a small unnoticeable blush turn on his cheeks as he chuckled softly.

"History? Rapunzel you used to help me with that subject." He raised a dark eyebrow. Rapunzel looked uncomfortable for a moment before shrugging. Jack decided to drop it and nod at the two. "Alright, start working on some homework, i'll help you guys with what you need help with." He said. Every time someone needed help, Jack told them to get the teacher to get them a sort of test for practising, and anything they needed help with Jack would help.

Rapunzel needed a lot more help than Hiccup, but Hiccup struggled a lot more, not understanding how to do each step properly. Rapunzel seemed to more care staring at Jack, which made him shift a little. He wondered if maybe she did like him… But why would she flirt with Hiccup then? Maybe she had found out about him liking her, and was curious to see it for herself. This made Jack even more nervous, picking at his nails while waiting for the two to finish.

They turned in their tests, and Jack took Hiccup's spot on the desk, sitting and marking them. Not so surprisingly, Rapunzel got everything right, and had received top marks. Hiccup had only missed on half a mark- he had forgotten to write down a step and instead just wrote the answer. Unfortunately in Highschool you have to write every step.

Both left with satisfied smiles, well, that was until Rapunzel turned back and went into Jack's room. Frowning, he turned to Hiccup before shrugging a little, saying bye with a small hug before Hiccup got a strange smile on his face, as if he knew something. Leaving, Jack gave a strange look to the boy who was now gone before going back to his room.

Rapunzel was facing the desk, her books on it as she traced her finger against the wood, seeming nervous. Her other hand confirmed Jack's suspicions as it was playing with her hair, tugging on his lightly. Jack frowned and came next to her, startling the girl to almost fall backwards. Jack's fast reflexes caused him to grip her by the waist, holding her from where she was about to hit her head on the boy's chair. Looking at her worriedly in the eyes, Rapunzel looked up in awe.

Straightening up almost too quickly she continued to tug at her hair, muttering an apology which Jack simply shrugged off. It was silent for a few minutes before Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Jack? I know we're friends and all, but I can't help but notice… The way you look at me." Jack's eyes which were now looking at his desk, widened slightly as he looked up at the girl who slowly but surely returned his gaze.

"W-What?" He asked softly, a strange noise coming from his throat.

"Well, kind of everyone has noticed and told me…" She mumbled. Jack stumbled back a little, biting his lip as he thought back. Was he really that obvious? Sure, he would occasionally let his gaze linger and- Oh god, it was… It was really obvious, and creepy.

"Oh god im so sorry…" Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll stop, i'm sorry I didn't realise how creepy I was being…" Jack was starting to ramble, but Rapunzel just bit her lip and shook her head, catching Jack's attention once more.

"Jack… I like you too." She barely whispered, green eyes capturing brown and blue. Jack stared at Rapunzel for a moment before giving her an odd, disbelieving look.

"You like Hiccup." Rapunzel stared at Jack for a moment before letting out chuckles which soon escalated to laughs, shaking her head as she did so.

"Jack, are you serious?" She asked, causing Jack to shuffle slightly. "There are a lot of reasons why Hiccup and I could never date… the main being that Hiccup likes my brother." At this, Jack just froze for a minute, before laughs began to escape him as well, leaning over and laughing with Rapunzel as he shook his head.

"He's gay? And all this time I thought…" He shook his head, beginning to laugh more.

"We only talk about you guys." She rolled her eyes. "I tell him about Eugene and vise versa." At this, Jack raised an eyebrow with a smirk, Rapunzel instantly regretting what she had said as she covered her mouth with a small, delicate hand.

"You talk about me?" He asked teasingly. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, sighing softly.

"That's a little hypocritical, Eugene tells me of how much you talk about me." Jack frowned for a moment in thought, looking up at Rapunzel questioningly.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked quietly, avoiding her eyes as he stared at the ground, playing with his fingernails as he was rocking on his heels. Rapunzel sighed, silent for a moment before speaking.

"I guess… I didn't really believe him, or anyone else for that matter. then at recess when you stormed off, I payed more attention to the stares, and during the study session-" Jack cut Rapunzel off quickly.

"Which you obviously didn't need." He smirked up at the girl who blushed lightly and shrugged, rocking from side to side as she came closer to Jack, a soft smile on her lips as she began to talk, licking her lips invitingly.

"Well I guess you can teach me something else…" She said suggestively, bringing her right arm to rest on his shoulder. Jacklicked his own lips before biting on his bottom one, slowly leaning in and cupping her face to close the distance. Her strawberry lip gloss was smooth, mixed with from when she licked her lips.

Jack sighed, almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he gripped her waist, bringing her closer. When they finally pulled away, Jack leaned his forehead against Rapunzel's, a soft smile on his face.

"Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" Jack asked quickly, the same, giddy smile on his lips. Then came the most cheesiest like from Rapunzel's.

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend."


End file.
